April 6, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:15 Flower1470 HELLO I AM HERE 7:16 Dragonian King hi lily lily why are they in orders of thems in the thing 7:16 Flower1470 Um could you be more specific? 7:17 Dragonian King Mokuba why are the relatives in that order 7:18 Flower1470 Living > Dead 7:18 Dragonian King k is there a special order they should be in 7:18 Flower1470 Well There is no official way to do it. But I do living before dead, then parents before siblings. 7:19 Dragonian King ok ty im trying to do the zexal ones 7:20 Flower1470 Like on Mokuba's page. Seto is alive so he goes first. Then This Guy, then Noah, since they're dead. oh okay I hope I explained that well enough for you lol 7:20 Dragonian King where does yuma's old fart grandma go Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:20 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:20 Flower1470 Sup Peep Wow Silly 7:21 Dragonian King sup peep 7:21 Flower1470 No respect for your elders 7:21 Dragonian King shes not my elder :D 7:21 Flower1470 She would be first. Since she's his grandma Then his parents Then Akari 7:22 Dragonian King Yuma do you like it 7:23 Flower1470 good job 7:23 Dragonian King Whale File:Astral2.png what the heck is this a picture from a horror movie they were filming 7:25 Flower1470 XD Silly do you know what's scary 7:26 Dragonian King Astral what 7:27 Flower1470 I'm going to be older than Shark later this year 7:27 Dragonian King ... ok 7:27 Flower1470 Silly you made a mistake on Astral 7:27 Dragonian King how many millenia is that Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:28 Flower1470 "Full name Mai Valentine " I see you fail at copy and pasting nice work (yes) 7:30 Dragonian King ... oops 7:31 Flower1470 I did that on the TT Wiki this morning http://toontown.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lily_of_the_Alley&diff=137821&oldid=105609 yes i really am the best admin 7:37 Loving77 Guys I colored the drawing of Chris in: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Chrissmooch2_zps42c0fc2c.jpg 7:37 Flower1470 (yes) 7:38 Loving77 Do you know if Will is coming on today? 7:39 Flower1470 I said no W101 so probably not 7:39 Loving77 oh 7:39 Flower1470 Unless you can convince him otherwise But I still need to finish on WI and then all my Webkinz stuff 7:46 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:46 Flower1470 what 7:47 Dragonian King peeps drawing 7:48 Flower1470 oh lol . 8:07 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:08 Flower1470 ooo 8:09 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:12 Chrisgaff Hey guys I'm late. XD 8:14 Flower1470 Hey Chris There really is no "late". Or "early". It's just when you feel like it. 8:18 Dragonian King hi chris ^ yeah that 8:29 Flower1470 I dont feel like writing the rest of Noah's page "he was very evil but then he turned good and blew up the server he and his father were on. the end." Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:34 Dragonian King lol 8:34 Flower1470 I'll just do what I did for Mokuba Mai and Pegasus are the same age :O 8:46 Dragonian King ... i dont know who that makes creepier 8:47 Flower1470 Mai looks too young and Pegasus looks too old 8:47 Dragonian King ^ OOOOOOOOOH KAIBA BOI 8:49 Flower1470 I shipped JoeyxMai in Duelist Kingdom but once I learned he was 16 and SHE WAS 24 I STOPPED 8:49 Dragonian King yeah thats um thats um yeah. 8:49 Flower1470 LOL very um 8:50 Dragonian King its really um im going to ship mokubaxmai 8:51 Flower1470 . . . Yeah you do that and see how many laws you break 8:52 Dragonian King ... MaixMarik? 8:52 Flower1470 Marik is 16 as well 8:52 Dragonian King ... WHY IS MAI SO OLD 8:52 Flower1470 THESE PEOPLE LOOK SO MUCH OLDER THAN THEY ARE AND THEN THERE'S YUGI WHO LOOKS LIKE HE'S 10 8:53 Dragonian King mai valentine more like mai oldentime 8:53 Flower1470 :rofl: In Zexal, Akari was dating her father's old classmate. 8:55 Dragonian King (barf) 8:56 Flower1470 When I first read that while watching sub, I had to walk away. One of the many reasons im grateful for the dub 8:59 Chrisgaff G2g, ttyl guys 9:00 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Chrisgaff Adios 9:01 Dragonian King byeeeee Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Dragonian King ooo :O LILY YOU GOT SPOTLIGHTED oh peep beat me to it why peeeeep 9:23 Flower1470 lol You just noticed that now? 9:24 Dragonian King yeah 9:28 Flower1470 lol Wikia says our wiki gets 100-200 views each day I think most of that is us...... but maybe we're being stalked by others O_o 9:45 Dragonian King :O i wonder who knows about us besides matt jello and toontownkiddy 9:47 Flower1470 IDk idk* 9:47 Dragonian King i mean obviously us four, evina, and jony but who are the creepy people who watch our wiki hmmm... too bad we cant find out 9:48 Flower1470 yeah i gtg ttyl 9:49 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014